videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom Rush: Rebooted
Kingdom Rush: Rebooted is the first in the Kingdom Rush: Rebooted spin-off series of the popular Kingdom Rush. Plot It is recommended to own the first 3 Kingdom Rush games to understand this 30 years after Kingdom Rush: Frontiers, the soul of the Spider Goddess has mixed with Umbra's creating the ultimate dark form. The heroes must battle through many places like the familiar Lineria and Hammerhold, to Malicia's old throne at the Unseelie Court and the magical Shrine of Elynie, to the Temple of Saqra and more completely new stages. Gameplay KR:R plays similar to the original game combined with the third, featuring the new hero system from Origins, with the inner gameplay of the first game. As always, the player places down towers to defend from enemies, but alongside the Archers, Barracks, Mages and Artillery come the new Defenders, Teslas and Fortresses. Changes Archer Tower The archers are not changed much, with the only change being that rarely, critical hits will be shot, doing to damage points. Barracks Tower All troops trained from barracks have been buffed. Mage Tower Magic hits now do two damage to non-resistant enemies. It now costs 110 coins. Artillery Tower No changes were made to the artillery. New Towers Defender Tower The defender tower acts as a block, that will take multiple attacks for the enemies to break. It costs 70 coins. Tesla Tower The tesla tower basically is a nerfed version of the Tesla from the first game. It costs 125 coins. Fortress Tower The fortress tower is a big tower that acts as an archer tower that shoots slower with two strong troops guarding it. It costs 200 coins. Towers See: Kingdom Rush: Rebooted/Towers Enemies and Bosses See: Kingdom Rush: Rebooted/Enemies Levels Main Campaign # Southport # Twin Rivers Pass # Silveroak Forest # Silveroak Depths # Fort Riverdell # Juggernaut Junkyard # Lineria (BOSS: Orc'ki Zrai) # Icewind Pass # Snow Temple # Permafrosted Cave # Ice Tunnels # Frost Elf Stronghold # Yeti's Lair # Mount Everfrost (BOSS: The Everfrost) # The Blacklands # Pit of Fire # Tower Ruins # Dark Mountain # Demon Chasam # Gates of Flame # Pandemonium (BOSS: Moloch) # Shadow Stronghold # Crystal Caves # Boulder Pass # Spider Ravine # Chasm Depths # Skull Castle (BOSS: Queen Skullspawn) # Hammerhold # Sape Oasis # Buccaneer's Den # Port Buccadell # Pyramid Of Miku (BOSS: Pharaoh Miku) # Mountain Trail # Tribesmen Village # Temple of Saqra # Snapvine River # I'quat Volcano (BOSS: Volcanic Death) # Under the Earth # Depth Pass # Beresad II's Lair # Dragon Roost # The King's Temple (BOSS: Xyzzy II) # Out Of The Caves # Buccaneer's Port # Pirate Assualt # H.M.S Navybane # Pirate's Island (BOSS: The Zombie Leviathan) # Port Gryphsdell # The Crystal Lake # Unseelie Ruins # Grimmsburg # Crystal Of Spi'Ya (BOSS: Spi'ya) # Arcane Court # The Broken Tear # Dark Underlands # Evil Isle # Volcano Of Darkness (BOSS: Dark Goddess) Mini-Campaigns Flame Mountain * Fire Gateway * Dwarven Pass * Black Factory (BOSS: Vulcan) Black Island * Shipwreck Seas * Phantom Island * Temple of Megagurun (BOSS: Megagurun) Icy Hunt * Poacher's Trail * Yeti Pass * Sasquatch Cave (BOSS: The Poacher) Heroes * Muyi, The Elf Hunter (Start The Game) * Erin, The Werewolf (Beat Silveroak Forest) * Fle'Tsorf, The Frost Elf (Beat Icewind Pass) * Vez'nan The Dark Wizard (Beat Tower Ruins) * Asker, The Spider Hunter (Beat Spider Ravine) * Beresad II, The Dragon (Beat Beresad II's Lair) * Treebrunk, The Ent (Pay $0.99)